Where Has My Heart Gone?
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: When something happens to Rei, he is forced by the Bladebreakers to leave, only to stumbled across the Demolition Boys. Yaoi. Demolition BoyxRei Chapter 10 up! Rei reveals why he was working for Voltaire.
1. Leaving

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Okay I got really, really bored and decided to write this. For now just this one chapter. If I get reviews which tells me people are reading then I'll continue. If not I will smite this fic. LoL I know I have a few fics on the go, but when I get an idea, it must be writen.  
  
Yaoi! Rei/Demolition Boy.you'll probably figure it out, but it's nice to have suspense.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
***********************************************  
  
***********************************************  
  
Where Has My Heart Gone?  
  
Thunder rumbled through the dark and cold sky. Rain fell from the clouds like the tears of a weeping maiden. The wind wasn't vicious but it wasn't gentle.  
  
Out in all of this a teen sat on a park bench, oblivious to the facts that he was drenched. Knees brought up to his chest, and arms folded over, with his chin resting on his arms. He didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that it was raining. He let the rain wash away his empty tears. He had stopped crying a long time ago. Eyes swollen and dull. There was no life behind them. The wind didn't blow his hair, as it was struck to his skin by the downpour of rain. Blood had been washed away. Only signs of cuts appeared.  
  
'Why?' he thought. ' How could they do this to me. I never meant for any of this to happen. I thought they would understand.' Amber eyes shut tight as he remembered what had happened early in the morning. It started out fine. The sun was out, the birds where chirping. Though he wasn't one to judge only appearance. He could sense the approaching storm, but thought that it wouldn't hurt for the rain was welcomed. Breathing deeply he shuddered at what he thought next.  
  
******Flahback******  
  
"How could you do this to us? We trusted you! How could you just throw that trust away?" yelled a navy-haired boy.  
  
" How could you be so selfish? Did you even think of the team? Of us?" asked a blonde haired boy, showing his angry side.  
  
"NO! You don't understand. If you would just listen to me you wo---." " No. Obviously you are thinking for yourself and not the team." The two tone- haired boy seriously said. "How can you blame me for that? It's not like you have never betrayed the team Kai!" realizing his mistake too soon, the neko-jin prepared for the bad, but not the worse.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Get out. This is the second team you seem to have betrayed Rei. I will not have a constant traitor on this team. Go pack your things. I want you out of here in less then twenty minutes. If not I'll get you out of here myself." With that said, Kai marched out of the room.  
  
The black-haired 'traitor' just stood there, eyes wide in horror at what had just happened. Coming out of his shock he turned to face the remaining members of his now ex-team. They didn't seem to be any different then from Kai was.  
  
"You guys don't agree with him do you?" Rei asked quietly fearing the answer. Their eyes spoke everything they were thinking.  
  
"Rei, we don't want no more lies. What you did is unforgivable. You were the last person we would ever think to do something like that. If I were you I would go pack your things, unless you want Kai to do that for you. I personally now, would like to see him move you out." Said Tyson darkly.  
  
'This is not my team. You're not who you used to be. You're not the Bladebreakers I knew.' Letting the thought pass through his mind, the neko- jin slowly turned and made his way up the stairs to his room.  
  
Quickly grabbing his belongings and bagging them, the neko-jin made his way down the stairs and out of the front door without a second glance. Coming outside the sky had suddenly darkened and it started to rain. Thankful for the porch roof above his head, Rei turned and saw Kai standing beside him, with the deadliest of glares Kai possessed.  
  
"How can you do this Kai? I had no voice of reason, or even the chance for an explanation. This is unfair, and cruel. How can you throw me out of this team so easily?" asked the neko-jin, hurt radiating out of his voice.  
  
Kai reached out and grabbed Rei's arm. "Easy. Like this." Kai pushed Rei out of the porch and watched Rei land on his stomach on the now wet pavement.  
  
Rei opened his eyes, the pain on his cheek burning, from where his cheek skidded on the ground. He had blood running down his chin from and cut and his hands were scratched and bleeding. He turned around hearing the door shut. In the window the three other Bladebreakers starred at him, forcing him to get up and move. Uneasily getting up, Rei grabbed his bag and started to walk away with a slight limp.  
  
******End Flashback******  
  
'And now I'm here.'  
  
Taking in another forceful blow of grief, he only curled up more.  
  
" Does the feline not like the rain."  
  
Recognizing the voice that had once haunted him, Rei couldn't care that he was standing there.  
  
"Go away Bryan."  
  
"Now why would he want to do that? Especially when you are in your condition." A new voice entered the conversation. Rei lifted his head, tired of not being left alone. A silent gasp was heard from the group that stood in front of him.  
  
"Please leave me alone." Rei pleaded.  
  
"Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be with your team indoors?" came Spencer's concerned voice. Emotions were no longer a forbidden thing, which the boys were grateful for, though did not always show. No reply. The Demolition Boys looked at one another, trying to come up with a guess as to why Rei was here in the rain, while his team was somewhere else, most likely dry.  
  
"Rei, where is your team?" came Ian's voice.  
  
Rei starred at him and then looked away. "Team? What team? The one that allowed reason, or the one who gives no voice of reason?" The Demolition Boys could only stare at what Rei was saying. They were right in their guesses, but were shocked that the Bladebreakers would do such a thing.  
  
Spencer looked at Ian, Tala and Bryan asking a silent question. All four agreeing they moved towards Rei.  
  
"Well, we may not be as warming as they were but we are not heartless enough to leave you out here to die." Said Spencer reaching out to grab Rei's left arm as Tala grabbed his right. The red haired carefully checked to make sure Rei wasn't badly injured. Rei making no struggle, was easily lifted and supported between the two. Bryan grabbed Rei's bag, making a joke in Russian, were Ian laughed quietly. Wordlessly the five now made their way to the Demolition Boys house.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
There! Not what I wanted at first, but as I started writing I remember this idea I had from like summer.  
  
Well I hope this was a change to some fanfics. I tried to even out the Demolition Boys interaction with Rei. There was a clue in the fic. Obvious or not, I'm not telling. Well I hope you enjoyed this beginning.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	2. Proposals

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
I am sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with my other fics.  
  
Enjoy chapter two!!  
  
***************************  
  
***************************  
  
Where Has My Heart Gone - Chapter Two  
  
The four Demolition Boys and neko-jin had finally made it to their house and shelter from the heavy down pour of tears that fell from the skies. Tala and Spencer still held Rei, who was still immobile; he seemed to have lost his spirit from this world. Ian squeezed through the crowd to unlock the door and held it open for the others. Knowing that all three wouldn't fit, Tala told Spencer to let go so that he could carry Rei in. Spencer released Rei's arm as Tala gathered Rei in his arms walking through the door and into the hallway. "Where do you want to put him?" questioned Bryan who turned around from closing the door. " We'll figure something out after. First he needs to change and get warm. Okay, Rei, doors I can do, but stairs are pushing it. Your going to have to walk now, okay?" said Tala placing Rei on the floor. Rei silently nodded before following Tala upstairs followed closely by Bryan and Spencer. Ian knew that he would be in the way so he went to the kitchen to get food ready for Rei.  
  
Upstairs they led Rei to the closest bedroom, which was Spencer's. They sat him down on the bed. " Do you have any spare clothes Rei?" Rei nodded and pointed to the bag that Bryan was still carrying. The bag was heavier than before, due to the rain. "Okay, well there's clothes, but they're soaked. Okay, umm I guess you can borrow some of ours." The two Demolition Boys stared at Spencer who had on a serious face. They thought this over and Tala was the first to speak. "Okay we're going to have to do some mix- matching. Spencer go get a sweater from Ian's room. And I'll see if I have a pair of pants that will fit. Bryan show Rei to the bathroom." With the commands given each boy went to where they were assigned. "Come on." said Bryan, stopping at the door and waiting for the neko-jin to follow. Slowly Rei stood and limped slightly over to Bryan and followed him down the hall, only to meet Spencer at the door holding a pile of clothes and few towels. "Here these should be okay." He said handing them over to Rei before walking downstairs. " Bryan opened the door and turned on the lights.  
  
It was a nice size bathroom that wasn't decorated up too much. The walls were an aquamarine that has aqua green bordering. The appliances were a pearly white. " Whatever you need is probably over there. Just don't use all the hot water." With that said Bryan closed the door leaving Rei to shower. Rei placed the pile of clothes and towels on the sink counter before sitting down on the toilet with his head in his hands. 'Why are they doing this to me? Why is the enemy accepting me?' Knowing he wasn't going to get any answers he stood, turned on the showers, undressed and stepped into the shower.  
  
About ten minutes later Rei was dried and was putting on the clothes that were left out for him, luckily he had his bag and a few things such as boxers and socks which were covered by the surrounding clothes were not wet. He put of the baggy white pants that Tala left him, along with the hooded sweater that seemed to fit almost perfectly. It was black and had two dark blue stripes at both wrists. Grabbing his hairbrush he quickly combed through his long ebony locks before tying his hair in a simple ponytail. Happy with his appearance, or as happy as he was going to get because of the recent events, he gathered his wet clothes as well as the towels and walked out of the washroom. Not knowing what to do now he was grateful when Spencer came up the stairs. Rei noticed that he had changed his clothes from the drenched ones. " Oh good you're done. Ian is preparing some food for you. Here, give me the towels and all of your wet clothes." Rei handed them, and even took the ones that were soaked in his bag. Spencer called for Tala who was downstairs and tossed the clothes down and a "umph" was heard from the surprised weight. Tala said something in Russian and Spencer nodded. Walking over to Rei he led him into a bedroom. "Tala says that your injuries need to be taken care of. He said he'll be up in a minute to clean and bandage them." Spencer then left the room to go downstairs and help Ian.  
  
Rei looked around the room, and took a wild guess that it was Tala's because of the white, orange and blue colours that swept the room. He looked around a bit, studying the room. There was nothing big or fancy about it. The room had a window opposite to the door. A single bed sat under it. There was a small table beside it, and a desk on the right wall. A closet was parallel to the desk. Rei did a complete turn before Tala stepped behind him. " Sit on the bed." Rei obediently did. Tala walked over to him and placed the antiseptic and bandages on the bed beside him. He kneeled in front of Rei before he starting cleaning the wounds. He took a cloth and antiseptic and dabbed the scratches on Rei's face noting that they weren't deep and didn't need bandages. The ones on Rei's hands and knees were a little deeper. While he was doing this, he asked Rei what he knew the neko-jin dreaded. " What happened?" There was silence for a few moments. Tala was about to give up when Rei answered, " They threw me out." Tala knew that much but he wanted the reason. " Why? Your team is the last one I would think of to do suck a thing to a team-mate." Said Tala finishing up with Rei's injuries. He stayed where he was, waiting for Rei to answer. He noticed that tears starting to fall from Rei's golden globs. " I'm not going to tell you, only that they believed it to be betrayal." Tala nodded understanding. He stood up and offered a hand to Rei who cautiously accepted. "I'll mind my business. Hopefully the others will. You're probably hungry. Hopefully Ian hasn't burnt anything." Tala smirked and walked out the door. Rei wiped his tears before following Tala downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Arriving in the kitchen he noticed that all the Demolition Boys were there minus Bryan. Rei took a seat beside Ian and across from Spencer. Tala placed a bowl of soup and a sandwich beside him. The other Demolition Boys were eating as well so he didn't feel left out. Bryan soon joined them and brought an extra chair and sat at end between Ian and Tala. Rei only nibbled at his food. After everyone was finished the Demolition Boys cleaned up and directed Rei to a lounge/living room. Once they were all there they turned to Rei. "We know that you are no longer a Bladebreaker. We don't understand why they would do such a thing, but we are not going to press the matter." Said Tala. "We don't think that it was your fault whatever you did." Said Bryan. Rei looked at them with a cautious look. His mind began to question them. " What are you getting to?" he asked suspiciously. "Well since you have no where to go, your welcomed to stay here with us. We aren't cold enough to throw you out despite the incident two years ago." Said Spencer. "But why would you accept me if you knew what I did?" asked Rei. " Whatever it was, what we've done could probably out match it." Said Ian smiling. Rei's eyes widened slightly. Spencer, who was standing next to Ian, hit him up the back of his head. He murmured "Idiot." "Okay, getting to the point, Rei, if you want you can stay with us and be a Demolition Boy. Think of it as a thank you for shutting down Biovolt and an apology for what Bryan did to you." Rei let this all sink in. They, the Demolition Boys were giving him a place to stay and also allowing him a reason to continue beyblading. " But what if I betray you? You'd take such a risk?" " We've been betrayed before. Nothing new" answered Bryan. Silently all the Demolition Boys were hoping that Rei would say yes. After all he was probably the only one that accepted them after the tournament, without pity. Everyone else pitied them, when they despised pity. Rei thought this over for a little bit longer. He could either accept this or start gathering his things. Either way he was moving on with life. "All right. I'll stay." Said Rei; a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. " Really? That's great! This is going to be so cool! I can't wait to start blading with someone else other than them!" Ian continued to drown on. The other Demolition Boys smiled at the new addition. They would show the Bladebreakers how wrong they were for throwing Rei out. Also on a lower note, it could act as an advantage on revenge if it ever came to that, though they weren't going to do that anytime soon.  
  
*************************  
  
*************************  
  
Yeah!! Rei is finally a Demolition Boy. Like I said, I've had this idea since the summer and finally got the time to write it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to update the others soon!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	3. Adjusting

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Okay, I'm finally getting around to updating this fic, because of certain threats but a certain someone. LoL.  
  
Okay, now that Rei is part of the Demolition Boys, he needs......a New Wardrobe.! No more Chinese outfit. ( not that I don't like it..just he's a Demolition Boy. He needs something more combat looking). So if anyone wants to see a picture of Rei in his new wardrobe, either email me, or leave a note with your email address in the review. (  
  
Okay, I know many of you are curious about the pairing and reason why Rei was kicked out. I don't plan to reveal anything like that yet. So if I don't answer your questions, its not that I'm evil or bitchy it just that I want to build up suspense atmosphere, and I want to make up a realistic misunderstanding that made the Bladebreakers kicked Rei off. And I'm not saying going to say if anyone doesn't have the pairing figured out yet, or if they do. It will come in time.  
  
Anyway here's chapter three. Enjoy!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Chapter Three - Adjusting  
  
Golden eyes stared outside, lost in the never ending tears the heavens continued to pour. It had been raining ever since the Bladebreakers threw him off the team only to be picked up and accepted by the most unlikely team of all. The Demolition Boys, which now included Rei. That was three days ago, and slowly he was adjusting to the presence of them. He didn't know what had caused him to accept the offer, but he was glad that their were a few people that didn't consider him a traitor, or even look upon him and have a look that said traitor in their eyes.  
  
He sighed and stared down at his hands that absently fiddled with the hem of his shirt. After coming to the Demolition Boys, he wanted to forget the past and move on. He and the Demolition Boys figured that he needed to be more like a Demolition Boy. This resulted in a shopping spree. Rei was first uncertain about it incase he ran into the Demolition Boys, but a little convincing from Bryan offering to hurt the Bladebreakers if they insulted him, got Rei's spirits up a bit. After three hours of mindless wandering and exploring they came back home with the 'new Rei".  
  
He actually liked the new clothes he had gotten. His new look now was still made up with a bandanna but this time it was a plain black one with no symbols of designs. His long ebony hair was loosely braided and tied at the end with a white holder. His Chinese shirts were replaced with a semi-tight black shirt and over that a olive green open shirt covered the rest. He traded in his baggy blue pants, for black ones that have two silver lines at the knees, and his shoes were now boots. On his arms the bandages no more adorned his wrists, but black finger less gloves fitted tightly on his hands. To anyone now Rei looked fiercer and more of a threat which the Demolition Boys were happy for, especially Bryan and Ian.  
  
"I wish the rain would stop. We could get some training in. I'm tired of watching Ian sit around asking too many questions." Came an accented voice. Rei's eyes flicked up to the silver eyes mirrored in the window. He still was a bit tense around Bryan but he was giving him a chance.  
  
So far Bryan seemed to be more sarcastic and talkative then ruthless and shy. "Too true. Question." Said Rei, turning himself around to face Bryan. Bryan nodded and Rei took it as a sign to proceed. "Have you....have you noticed that its been raining ever since I came here? Like this is all my fault." Asked the neko-jin hesitantly. "Hm. Now that you mention it yes it has. You've probably upset the big Smiter and he's annoyed. Here's advice. Stop moping and move on. Forget about them. I want to train. This is preventing, me - us from keeping our sanity." Said Bryan. Rei could only stare at what was said. He knew it was a joke, but in ways it was what Rei should be doing. He can't live in the past, just accept and move on. Still it was going to take time. Rei only hoped that the Demolition Boys could help him. " Thanks Bry. Means a lot." " No problem F.I.D. Now stop being so sappy. I don't want to have to deal with another Spencer." With that said Bryan walked away, leaving a confused neko-jin behind. Rei's faced scrunched up as he tried to figure what Bryan meant. " F.I.D. what's he mean by that. F- umm. funny insane duck, no...um freaky ingenious dork. Can't be, that's giving him too much credit. Um..." Rei continued to ponder over this oblivious to the fact that it had actually stopped raining. All of a sudden Rei perked up his brain unlocking the word.  
  
In the kitchen where Bryan had walked in, with a grin on his face got many curious minds going. "What's up with you? You killed Rei didn't you?" asked Ian a look of horror written on his face. Spencer rolled his eyes and hit Ian upside the head. "Only you could think up something so ridiculous. And no I didn't kill the tiger. I just called him F.I.D" answered Bryan with a glint in his eyes. "Why would you do that? I thought an inside joke was meant to stay inside the circle. Rei's smart you know he's.....you knew! You know he's going to figure it out. And then he's going to get mad at US. How heartless are you? We accept him and then he finds out we're joking about him. Your sick Bryan you know that. Sick." Rambled Ian. "We should have thrown you out when we brought Rei in. I think it would have been for the better. And so what if Rei figures it out. It's not like he's going to kill us!" Bryan yelled the last word as his breath was soon taken away. "You'll regret saying that to me Bryan." Said Rei who now was on Bryan's back; arms wrapped around Bryan's throat suffocating him. Bryan tried to pull Rei off without success. The two thrashed around the kitchen. Entertainment to the spectators. "Think we should help him?" asked Ian. "No, let him suffer. It's about time someone killed him." Said Spencer.  
  
The two continued to watch as Bryan slowed down, falling to his knees. He was relieved of pain when the weight on his back was lifted. He turned around to face his rescuer only to find a comical scene. There stood Tala in all his pride and glory holding a surprised and frightened neko-jin upside-down. "Having fun?" asked Tala lowering Rei. Rei placed his hands on the ground and let his feet fall gracefully to the ground. "Yes. Oh, you missed it Tala. Bryan told Rei about F.I.D and then came into here and the next thing we know Rei was choking Bryan. It was so funny." Said Ian laughing. "Indeed. Well it's clearing up outside. In about an hour or so we can go and get some training done." Said Tala before walking out of the kitchen. " Finally. I can't wait to shred you into the dish." Said Bryan; his voice still raspy while his eyes glared at Ian.  
  
Rei sat down at the table smiling slightly. He was beginning to think about how life was going to probably be better for him here. Spencer glanced over and noticed the smile. Turning away from Bryan and Ian's bickering he asked, "What's on your mind?" Rei turned towards him. "Thoughts. Nothing big."  
  
***************************************  
  
***************************************  
  
Okay there's the chapter. I HOPE YOUR HAPPY THREATENING PERSON! LoL. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Nothing serious, but a little brightness in the dark. It's going to get a lot angsty from here on in, but I'll try to put in some humour along the way.  
  
A/N: If anyone can guess what F.I.D means ( or can come close to it) I'll dedicate the next chapter to you plus I'll send an extra pic.  
  
I hope to update "The Price to Be Human" on the weekend. I don't want you people thinking that I'm forgetting my other fics.  
  
Please Review  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	4. Training With the Demolition Boys

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Okay, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and the picture of "New Rei"  
  
Okay for those who wondered what F.I.D stands for its Feline in Denial. Unfortunately no one got it but a few got real close with Feline In Distress. So this chapter as promised is dedicated to those who got close.  
  
Congrats, dAno and Lady Adako.  
  
This is for you!  
  
And now on with the fic, which I know is updated way to late.  
  
******************************************  
  
******************************************  
  
Chapter Four - Training with the Demolition Boys  
  
After the little 'death fight' in the kitchen the Demolition Boys were out in the back training.  
  
At the moment Bryan, as promised was beating Ian into nothing because of his earlier remarks. Tala stood refereeing but also was watching looking for faults and signs of improvement.  
  
Rei and Spencer, who had just finished battling each other, were sitting on a dry piece of patio watching the battle. Spencer was inspecting Seaborg's damage impressed at the scratches Driger had implied on it. Rei saw this.  
  
"Not so funny is it now? And I bet you wanted to see this kitty drown." Said Rei holding up Driger to Spencer. Driger was also scratched up and some of the edges looked ready to fall off. Rei's smile faltered when a tiny piece fell off not seconds after he had said that.  
  
"You're going to have to get that fixed. The only problem is we don't have any of the pieces that you use for your blade. The Bladebreakers-......." trailed off Spencer realizing what he had said. Rei shook his head; ebony locks flowing with the shake.  
  
"No your right. Kenny usually was the one to modify Driger, but that was when I met them. Before that I did it all myself and it actually wasn't that bad. I just didn't have the money at times." Said the neko-jin lowering his head, and started tracing the cracks in the cement. Spencer tilted his head in confusing. Deciding that he wouldn't get any answers without asking he decided to get it out of the way.  
  
"What was it like before you joined the Bladebreakers. You're the only one that was mentioned but not really spoken of. I mean in the Abbey the 'white tiger blader' was mentioned as a fierce and worthy competitor but it was almost as if you appeared out of nowhere." Said Spencer revealing a secret of the Abbey.  
  
Rei was staring at Spencer, eyes wide and a blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Wow. I didn't think I was that well renown before the Bladebreakers. How'd you find that out?"  
  
"We sometimes would here Boris and Voltaire speaking of it. But rarely." Said Spencer. Rei's eyes glazed over for a minute before snapping but the present. Knowing that he had to repay Spencer for giving him that information. Leaning back on his hands looking at the sky he started.  
  
"Well best to start at the beginning. Well I was captain of the White Tigers before that, Back in my village I was given the white tiger Driger, for being the one most suitable for him. In return I was to protect the village and show that the white tigers were still undefeatable. It wasn't supposed to be me because I wasn't from that village. Lee was the one to receive Driger, but his grandfather, who adopted me, said that Driger was to go to me. The villagers were starting to get upset with me saying that I wasn't strong enough to wield Driger. They started to despise me. I wanted to be somewhere where I could learn without the mocking so I packed what little I head and left for the streets of Hong Kong." Said Rei still staring at the sky.  
  
The other Demolition Boys who had heard wisps of the story had stopped blading and had walked over to Rei intrigued that they were finally hearing Rei's past. Ian who was now seated down next to Spencer asked.  
  
"So what happened then? I mean you didn't meet them right then right?" Rei looked at him surprised by the audience he had drawn. Smiling slightly he shook his head.  
  
"No. That was before Mr. Dickenson even met up with me. Anyway when I arrived not having anywhere to go, I took in the welcoming presence of the streets. It was hard at first but once you start to make a stand for yourself and a reputation it wasn't that bad. I battled for money and for those that came for a battle. Back then I was undefeatable. I got the money I needed for food from those battles with prizes placed on them, and those that wanted to battle me, well most of those lead to physical battles. Fists and all. Most of them were sloppy so it wasn't that bad. That's probably were my reputation came from." The other Demolition Boys were surprised.  
  
Bryan grinned and said, "So what I did to you wasn't as bad as it seemed." Tala glared at Bryan's remark but stopped when he saw the smile on Rei's face.  
  
"No, it looked worse then it was."  
  
Ian again spoke up. "Okay speed up. You were ruthless-sort of, beat all blah, blah, blah. What about when you met up with Mr. Dickenson?"  
  
"Well he met up with me actually. I was out on the streets after a recent battle. He must have noticed and remembered me from when he visited the village a long time ago. I heard my name called and was surprised to see him. He asked me what I was doing. I guess me being out of the village and my appearance raised concerns. I told him what happened. I guess he was shocked a bit. He offered to offer me a place to stay saying that the streets were no place for a child. I agreed with hesitation. I was afraid he was going to send me back home. I was grateful when he didn't. Though it didn't come without a bargain. He said that he would let me stay if I joined this new team that he was in the process of creating. I didn't want to join a first but I didn't want to go back home. Reluctantly I agreed. And so came the qualifying rounds and the Bladebreakers." Said Rei finishing his tale.  
  
All five Demolition Boys now sat in silence. They were shocked that Rei was nothing as what he appeared to be. Tala broke the silence.  
  
"Well we thought we had you figured out but you proved us wrong. Good job. Now that you caught our attention you're battling. It might prove useful to pinpoint your faults and help make you more unpredictable as a Demolition Boy should be. You'll face Bryan and he will fight fairly. After that it will be me and Spencer, followed by me and you. All right? Good lets go." Said Tala before standing up from across Rei and then brushing the dirt off his pants.  
  
The rest of the Demolition Boys stood up before walking over to the dish. Rei and Bryan took their positions parallel to each other. At the count of three both launched their blades watching as the clashed and maneuvered at each other.  
  
Though the attention was focused on the battling a pair of eyes sneakily glanced at Rei before returning to the battle. Things were taking a turn for the better for the team. Maybe now they would be at rest with the new addition.  
  
***************************************************  
  
***************************************************  
  
Yes, I know Rei's history isn't original but know that I finally figured out what the so called 'act of betrayal' the Bladebreakers believe Rei committed, the scene holds some importance for future events.  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update! I was stuck and didn't have the time.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get the next chapter up soon.  
  
Also I've updated "Why is it that I never see Freedom" and "Is Love Worth Pain?" if anyone is interested in reading those. I hope to get my other stories updated in the next few days.  
  
Also if there Is anyone who still wants the "New Rei" picture, either leave it in the review or email me!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	5. Teams Meeting

Disclaimer: I won none of the characters.  
  
I am so sorry for the lack of updating.  
  
I have been very busy. This chapter isn't going to be long, but the Demolition Boys and Bladebreakers will meet up.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*******************************************  
  
*******************************************  
  
Chapter Five – Teams Meet  
  
"How can both bathrooms be in use?!?! Hurry up, I gotta go!" yelled Ian banging on the upstairs bathroom door. He heard a click; stepping back from the door he was about to insult whoever was in there, when tow arms wrapped around him and lifted him up and placed him behind them. Ian momentarily stunned came back to reality only to find the door closing and the lock being heard. Tugging at his hair a "NNNNOOO!!!!!!" could be heard throughout the entire house.  
  
From down in the kitchen Tala and Rei sat at the table smiling. Rei poked at his cereal with the spoon creating designs, while Tala was finishing the last of his orange juice.  
  
"It's sad that he hasn't realized that you left the washroom five minutes." Said Tala listening to Ian whine and bang on the door. All of a sudden the banging stopped and a few words in Russian where sent to Ian. A loud thumping noise came closer and Ian literally ran down the stairs. He turned to yell at Rei and Tala for not telling him before running into the washroom.  
  
Spencer soon followed slower and not as loud down the stairs then the previous monster than ran down. Smiling as he passed the washroom, he walked into the kitchen going to the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of milk. Pouring a glass he put the milk away coming to sit beside Rei.  
  
"What do you have planned today, oh gracious captain?" asked Spencer looking at Tala. Tala folded his arms on the table and leaned over.  
  
"Well I was going to have you scrub this house clean, and then you could spend the rest of your day out back training, but...." Tala said moving his eyes to Rei; "we seem to have one more mouth to feed and not enough food for everyone. So I thought being the gracious captain that I am, I would let us go into town today." Finished Tala, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. All three Demolition Boys turned to see Bryan walking in the kitchen putting his crimson wrist bands on.  
  
"Hey Bry, guess where Tala is letting us go?" asked Spencer, knowing that Bryan enjoyed going into town. Bryan turned halfway to face him.  
  
"To the edge of the property?" retorted Bryan. They smiled at Bryan's insult to Tala's sheltering (and protectiveness) of his team. Tala stood up and turned to face Bryan who stood up straight when Tala rose.  
  
"You might not even make it to the front door." said Tala, gathering the dishes that were on the table. Ian had finally entered the kitchen and hopped into the chair Tala had previously occupied.  
  
"What we doing today?" asked Ian, not hearing the conversation before.  
  
"We're going into town to get food, and if you want you can go explore." Said Tala. The team went to go get their coats and blades, meeting in the front hall.  
  
Once out in the streets the split up going to wherever they needed to go. Bryan went his own way into the town to check out a few stores, Ian headed down to the park to see if there was any competition; Spencer, Tala and Rei all headed down the grocery store. They came out after an hour with Spencer carrying two bags full of food.  
  
"Where do you want to go now?" asked Spencer, shifting the weight of the bags in his arms. Tala shrugged and looked at Rei who said it didn't matter.  
  
"I guess we can go to the park, collect Ian and then go home." Said Tala.  
  
"You guys don't go out much do you?" asked Rei. Tala shook his head.  
  
"No. People have a tendency to hold on to the past and not let things go. They still fear us from the World Championships. You understand right?" asked Tala. Rei nodded a face of grief passing quickly over his face. Tala noticed but didn't say anything.  
  
"Yea, all too well."  
  
"Come on let's go. I'm not a shelf; I don't want to hold these all day." Said Spencer walking towards the park. Tala and Rei followed. Walking through the park they saw many amateur bladers blading. They looked around for the largest crowd knowing Ian would be there. Spotting one a bit of a distance away from them they head towards it.  
  
Coming to the crowd they could hear the kids cheering to two bladers on. Rei walked around a bit trying to find a way through. Spencer being taller could see over the heads. Tala not really interested looks around. A flash of red and blue ran by his vision. He could feel eyes on him but tried to make it seem as if he didn't notice.  
  
He saw Bryan on the other side of the crowd. He casually made his way over to Bryan. Not needing to say anything, Bryan nodded slightly knowing what Tala had seen. Bryan's eyes questioned Tala who shifted his eyes into the crowd. Bryan walked over to Spencer dodging the people as they walked away from the dish; the battle over.  
  
While Bryan went to go get Spencer and Ian, Tala walked through the crowd to find Rei. Seeing what looked like a tail, he made his way over to Rei who was standing still. Rei could sense Tala but something else. Sniffing the air, his eyes turned to slits. Tala grabbed his arm gently pulling him away.  
  
Noticing that Rei wouldn't budge he stopped and asked Rei, "What's wrong?" Rei shook his head. He turned his eyes to Tala.  
  
"I smell....." Rei stopped when he realized that Tala already knew.  
  
"You right. Now come on." Tala said pulling Rei's arm. They turned around to go face to face with what they sensed. "I thought I saw you." Said Tala. There stood the Bladebreakers, with looks of confusion, anger, and disgust on their faces. Tyson was the first to snap out of it.  
  
"You're with them now?!?!" Rei winced a bit at the blunt outburst. Bryan, Spencer and Ian arrived and placed themselves next to Tala and Rei.  
  
"What? Jealous to see someone you threw out accepted by a less humane team?" sneered Bryan; silver eyes going cold.  
  
"No, I'm surprised that he even had the stupidity to even be seen around you." Said Tyson directing the insult more to Bryan then the team (for obvious past reasons). Kai glared at his former teammates.  
  
"I thought by now you would have realized that you don't belong on any team. How many times have you betrayed a team you were on? First the White Tigers, then us. You gonna betray them next?" said Kai looking at all the Demolition Boys. The Demolition Boys were getting fed up.  
  
"For someone who talks so bad of betrayal, it sure didn't seem that way when you joined us before." Said Spencer. Kai gritted his teeth and growled. Tala not wanting this anymore started to walk away.  
  
"Come on guys. We're leaving this bunch, NOW!" he said. The rest of the Demolition Boys left, except for Rei who lingered behind. His eyes were set on the Bladebreakers.  
  
"You are the last persons I would have ever thought wouldn't listen to someone. You've always given a chance for reason."  
  
"We would, if what we were told wasn't out in front of us. Besides you knew all along and you didn't even mention it. Not once. You remember what happened. You went behind are backs, aiding them." Said Max. Rei was about to mention something when Ian came back and tugged on his arm forcing him to follow them. They walked home in silence.  
  
Entering their house Rei went quickly to the room he shared with Spencer. Spencer went into the kitchen to put away the groceries with Ian following. Tala nudged Bryan to go up to Rei, knowing that the lavender haired Russian could cheer Rei up. Sarcastically sighing, Bryan marched up the stairs. Tala smiled sadly before going into the kitchen hearing cans drop already.  
  
Bryan walked to Spencer's and Rei's room. Entering the room, he saw Rei lying on his stomach, head resting on his arms, on Spencer's bed. Walking over he sat down at the edge.  
  
"You're not going to sulk around here all day now are you?" asked Bryan seeing Rei's shoulders rise in a shrug. Sighing Bryan knew it would be a bit harder to cheer Rei up.  
  
"You know they're wrong Rei. You know that, right? They aren't the same anymore. I don't know what happened, and I don't want to know, but they still aren't using their brains." Said Bryan lightly placing a hand on the neko-jin's back. Rei raised his head and look at Bryan. There were no tears streaming down his face, or any signs of them in his golden eyes. All that was there was confusion and depression.  
  
"But it was my fault, just like they said." Said Rei. Bryan sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're turning this into a cliché moment. Look, just forget about what they said. If you don't I'll have to put you through the ringer again, until you get it into your 'beautiful' mind that they are right." Said Bryan smirking. Rei smiled at Bryan's so called 'threat'. He sat up, sitting next to Bryan.  
  
"Your threats haven't improved." Said Rei remembering their battle in the World Championships.  
  
"You think? Look at who I live with?" said Bryan. Rei laughed at this, understanding completely what Bryan meant. Standing up, Bryan walked towards the door.  
  
"Come on F.I.D, don't make them think that I strangled you for being this way." Said Bryan. Rei still annoyed with his nickname got up and ran after Bryan.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Okay, finished finally!  
  
If anyone doesn't remember what F.I.D stands for its 'Feline in Denial'  
  
Anyway, I hope to have my other fics updated during the next two weeks. Don't think that I have abandoned them, especially 'It's What I Want' I'd never abandon that!  
  
Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm still not saying what the pairing is. If you're going to guess don't look at the obvious hints.  
  
If anyone didn't get the 'Rei Demo Boy' pic or still wants it, either email me or leave a message in the review!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	6. Mud Wars

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Finally back to my computer! **hugs precious**  
  
Well I'm glad with the reviews and that some are guessing.  
  
Depending on how this chapter comes out, I might reveal the pairing for this fic. I'm still going to keep you in the dark about the 'betrayal' but it won't be for much longer, considering that this fic is only to going to be a few chapters longer.  
  
Anyway enjoy this chapter. I don't know how it's going to turn out.  
  
********************************************  
  
********************************************  
  
Chapter Six  
  
It had been a week since the encounter with the Bladebreakers. Rei was still a bit down but the rest of the Demolition Boys were putting in their two cents in to help him get over his depression.  
  
Tala had graciously given them the day off; not before submitting to the begging and a certain pair of puppy eyes from his team. Presently Ian had gone out, Bryan decided to head into town, and Spencer, Tala, and Rei stayed back not in the mood to go out or anything.  
  
Spencer was in his room listening to music, Tala was inside as well while Rei decided to go outside and sit out on the back patio. He sat Indian style at the edge where the patio met the grass; his had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. He was calm and happy just sitting there alone, with nothing bothering him. Wrapped up in his own little world he was unaware of the presence that was walking towards him.  
  
Taking a seat next to Rei, Tala smiled at the peaceful expression on Rei's face. Not wanting to bother him he sat silently next to the neko-jin enjoying the day outside. Rei started to drift back and felt a presence next to him. Opening an eye, a golden orb stared at Tala. He opened the other and turned his attention to Tala.  
  
"It's nice to see you smile again." Said Tala. Rei blushed a bit and turned his head.  
  
"A hello would have been fine or a nod." Said Rei quietly. Tala let out a laugh. Rei turned to look at Tala and started to chuckle. After a few minutes they had calmed down.  
  
"Why are you out here anyway?" asked Rei tucking a lose lock of hair behind his ear. "It was lonely in there. I tried talking to Spencer but it was like talking to a wall." Said Tala, leaning back on his hands.  
  
"I always thought you'd be one for silence and space." Said Rei surprised at this new information.  
  
"What? And be like Mr.I-put-a-stick-up-ass? No thanks. Unlike that captain I broke the chains I had." Said Tala making it clear that he was referring to Kai. Rei laughed a bit, but then lost the smile on his face. Tala's eyes seemed to soften and a look of guilt crossed his face making him look like a dog that had done something wrong.  
  
"I jinxed you didn't I?" said Tala quietly. Rei looked at him.  
  
"No, well not really, um...yeah, I guess. Ha." Said Rei laughing a bit. "No it's nothing big. I was just thinking about what you said. It's true that Kai has a stick up his ass, but for a while he wasn't like this. I don't know what could have happened to make it this bad." Said Rei putting his head done. He brushed his fingers over the small ant hill that was settled on the patio. He felt a pressure on his back and looked back to find Tala trying to calm him down by gently rubbing his back. Rei smiled at Tala, glad to see Tala smile back. Rei's hand wandered behind him on the ground finally resting on what he was searching for. Tala's face became one of confusion as he saw Rei grin evilly at him.  
  
"Rei why are you...." Tala was stopped mid sentence as he was met face first with a rush of water. Rei stood up drenching Tala with the garden hose. Tala rolled on the ground hands trying to block the water that was shot at him.  
  
"Urg...Rei...you idiot...." Said Tala regaining his stance. Rei laughed at Tala's pathetic attempt. Taking the element of surprise Tala lunged at the neko- jin grabbing his arms and pulling the hose away getting both of the soaked. "Tala stop you're getting me soaked too." Rei said trying to regain control of the weapon. The two boys continued to fight slowly dragging the fight out onto the grass. Unaware to the boys the ground beneath them was starting to get soggy; perfect conditions for mud. Tala and Rei continued to fight, soaking each other to the bone.  
  
"Tala I said let go!" yelled Rei tugging the garden hose. Tala let go and watched Rei take a few steps back before the neko-jin lost his balance and slipped on the mud. Tala, knowing that the neko-jin would most likely hurt himself he lunged forward and grabbed Rei's hand and pulled him towards him. Rei jerked forward but couldn't stop and crashed right into Tala sending them both down to the ground. Tala landed in the mud with Rei flat on his chest. Rei slowly lifted his head and sat up still on Tala. He smiled sheepishly his blush hidden by his mud covered cheeks.  
  
"Well....at least the mud broke your fall." Said Rei. Tala opened his eyes and looked less then pleased at Rei.  
  
"Says you." Tala said before he quickly grabbed Rei and pinned him to the ground next to him. Tala leaned over Rei's holding him down to the ground.  
  
"Tala....let me up now!" said Rei. His face had been pushed into the ground covering his face with mud and pieces of grass. Using his speed his pushed up and grabbed Tala's neck bringing him to the ground. They continued to mud wrestle for a few minutes before stopping.  
  
"I think I sprained my ass." Said Tala rather bluntly. Rei laughed and rolled over to get on his knees. Tala slowly stood up and gave Rei a hand to stand up. Rei saw it and took it gratefully. Standing up Rei looked up at Tala not realizing how close he was standing to Tala. There wasn't even a finger width between them. Tala also seemed to notice the closeness. His feet were frozen to the spot. As if being possessed Tala brought up a hand and brushed Rei's cheek not caring that the mud was there. Rei leaned into the touch. He felt Tala slowly close the gap between them. There lips were at a feather touch when Rei dropped the hose to bring his arm around Tala's neck. Unfortunately the hose landed on the handle and Tala's and Rei's moment was stopped by the force of cold water. Both boys jumped back from the evil creature. Rei picked up the hose and turned it off.  
  
"Hehe, sorry about that." Said Rei quietly. Tala smiled and nodded.  
  
"Come on F.I.D. I don't think you want to be a walking mud monster." Said Tala walking past Rei and into the house. Rei turned and watched him go. Sighing he gathered up the hose and put in to the side of the patio before following Tala inside.  
  
***************************************  
  
***************************************  
  
I wasn't expecting that was I first starting writing the chapter.  
  
So there you have it. There's the pairing. Many are probably not shocked that this is a TalaxRei.  
  
Like I said earlier. If you were planning on guessing I said not to look at the obvious hints which were all the BryanxRei moments.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. I'll have the next chapter out soon.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	7. Found Out

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

I'm really sorry for the long update. Again, I had a writer's block. Hopefully it will start to clear up and I can get some fics updated.

Well this chapter won't have a lot of action. Another filler, but I will try…keyword to put a little TalaxRei into it.

Enjoy!

**I DON'T KNOW IF I SENT THE 'NEW REI PIC' TO THE PEOPLE WHO WANTED IT. IF YOU DID AND DIDN'T RECEIVE IT, PLEASE TELL ME SO THAT I CAN SEND IT.**

**Also if anyone still wants to see it just leave a note. Thanks.**

**Chapter Seven – Found Out**

Eyes locked onto one another. Staring into each other's window and soul searching for something. They were mute and blind to the world around them, not hearing, seeing, or feeling anything around them. All their focus was on each other's eyes. Slowly the space between the two began to close. Less and less distance separated them until their noses were almost touching. Sparkling eyes widened a bit when the bright eyes in front of his closed.

"And Rei's the winner!" said Bryan who just watched the defeat of the stare contest champion. Rei pulled back and smirked at his opponent. Ian just slumped and put his head down on the table only to lift it and bring it down again.

"I can't close my eyes now," Rei said slowly trying to close his eyes, but didn't want to because they burned. Halfway through tears began to fall from Rei's eyes and made his eyes bloodshot and also led trails down his cheeks.

"How long was that?" asked Tala who was leaning against the wall. Spencer looked down at the stopwatch and read the time he stopped it at.

"Four minutes and twenty-nine seconds."

"Wow. Nice job."

"Yea, but now my eyes feel like salt was just poured on them," Rei said, muffled by his hands that were over his face.

"Aw. Too bad you can't see Ian's eyes. They're completely bloodshot," commented Bryan. Rei removed his hands slowly and squinted.

"Ian! How many times do we have to tell you? No more drugs!" Who's saying this?

"Than hide your stash," Ian retorted. Laughing, the doorbell rang. Tala being the closest to the door (and most intimidating) went to go answer it. Opening the door he was welcomed with the sight of Mr. Dickenson.

"Good afternoon Tala. How are you today?" he asked in his ever-so-cheery tone.

"I'm fine sir."

"That's good. May I come in? I need to talk to you boys about the upcoming tournament," Tala nodded and stepped aside allowing Mr. Dickenson to enter. Tala shut the door behind him and tensed not knowing what would happen when Mr. Dickenson saw Rei here.

"I'll go get the rest of the team." Tala said walking back to the kitchen while Mr. Dickenson headed towards the living room. Entering the kitchen Tala was welcomed with the sight of Bryan holding Ian upside down, while Spencer and Rei stood off to the side.

"Bryan, put it down. We have a guest. Living room. Now," Tala said. Bryan let go of Ian and walked out followed by Spencer, Ian and Rei. Tala stopped Rei as he passed by.

"It's Mr. Dickenson. Are you sure you want to go?" asked Tala, worry etched in his voice. Rei's eyes widened with this news, but he calmed himself down a moment later.

"I think it will be okay. He knows anyways. I just don't want to make him feel guilty since it was his idea that I join the Bladebreakers," Rei said quietly. Tala nodded and let go of Rei following him into the other room. Entering the room, Rei saw Mr. Dickenson seated in one of the chairs; his team opposite.

"Hello Rei. I'm surprised to see you here. May I ask why?" questioned Mr. Dickenson. Silence filled the room for about half a minute before Rei nodded.

"Yes sir. I-I-I'm not part of the Bladebreakers anymore. They didn't want me there. I'm sorry." Rei said lowering his head in shame. The room was silent for a minute or so. Tala put a hand on Rei's arm and gave a gentle squeeze of support.

"I don't understand. You boys were great friends. What could have happened to do this?" Mr. Dickenson said standing up and walking over to Rei. Rei looked Mr. Dickenson in the eye and a silent message was carried across.

"Oh…I see. Well I still don't understand why they wouldn't understand. The only possible thing I can think of is if someone twisted the truth." Mr. Dickenson said, contemplating his words.

"No matter Rei. I will see what can be done and help you. Now, before I go, I will tell you what I came to tell you." He said walking back over to the chair and sitting down. Rei nodded and silently walked over to sit in between Bryan and Spencer.

"I might as well just get to the point. The tournament that was listed for the 14th is going to be cancelled due to confidential reasons. I sorry I can't tell you boys more, but it truly is confidential. We are trying to keep things under control but there have been a few problems. I'm sorry boys. I hope this doesn't dampen your spirits." Mr. Dickenson said.

"Actually I think this works in our favour…or Rei's more like it. I mean he doesn't have to deal with the world right now. They don't know and no reputation is ruined." Said Ian.

"Wow. You used your brain. Congratulations." Bryan said under his breath.

"Well yes, you're right Ian. Someone up there must be looking after you Rei, like always." Mr. Dickenson said cheerfully. "Well now that you have been informed, I must go and then the other team. I hope that we figure things out soon. I would hate for this squall to get too deep." He said before standing up and walking to the front door; the Demolition Boys trailing behind.

"I will be back in a few days to tell you how things are going. Try not to wander far away." He said and tipped his bowler's hat in farewell and walked to the car parked outside.

Closing the door Tala turned to his team.

"What does he mean, 'don't wander far away'?" Ian asked. Tala rolled his eyes.

"One minute you're smart the next you're oblivious. He means it literally. We have to stay near the house for a while. I can't see why, but I guess publicity will be too much if we go out now." Tala said. The Demolition Boys nodded and walked away, minus Tala and Rei.

"What do we do now?"  Rei asked quietly. Tala shrugged and walked closer to Rei.

"Well nothing for the moment. But we're just going to listen to Mr. D." Tala said putting his hands on Rei's shoulders.

"REI! WE'RE HUNGRY!"

"NO WE'RE NOT. IT'S ONLY IAN WHO IS!" yelled Bryan. Rei sighed and smiled at Tala. Tala smirked.

"If I were you, I would starve him." Tala said giving Rei a kiss on the forehead before walking upstairs. Rei watched him leave before turning to walk into the kitchen.

**Finally finished. Took me….um…. 2 weeks to do this chapter. That's bad in my books. Well I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I will be updating more regularly now. **

**Please Review!**

**Devlinn Reiko**


	8. The Reason: Part I

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

**It's been a while since I've updated anything. I am really sorry, but I haven't been home much and I've had the worst writer's block ever. Ideas were coming, but the words just wouldn't flow.**

**For those who still want to see the Rei pic go here:**

**http : fanartcentral . net / pictures . php ? pid 55339**

**It's easier for me and for you.**

**Well I don't know how long this is going to be, but I'll try to get it back on track. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight - The Reason: Part I**

The sun slowly rose upon the horizon, peaking through all the eastern windows in the house. Fortunately for Tala, his bed just happened to be in the war path of the sun's touch. Feeling a twitch on his nose, the red-haired scrunched up his face before pulling the blanket over his face and forehead, till only the tips of his hair, stuck up over the blanket at odd angles. After a few more minutes of trying to fight a losing battle, Tala sighed and quickly pulled the blanket down to his stomach.

"Fine, I'll get out of the damn bed, stupid Mr. Sun." Tala grumbled before kicking the sheets off of him and rolling out of the bed literally. Falling to the floor he slowly go to his hands and knees.

"Ow." Tala said, as he tried to support himself on his dresser and bed. Standing up, he limped over to his dresser-drawers and pulled out a white and blue sweater, grabbing a pair of jeans that he had slung over his chair the night before. Trudging out of his room, he passed Spencer's room. Glancing inside, he noticed that the room was one person short. Taking a few steps back he looked in the room and noticed that Rei wasn't there. Deciding that Rei was downstairs Tala continued on his way to the washroom.

* * *

Ten minutes later Tala emerged from the washroom. Throwing his night clothes on top of the hamper in the hallway, Tala preceded downstairs, trying to sniff out breakfast. Turning the corner and walking down the hall he entered the kitchen only to be turned down when no breakfast was presented.

"Huh?"

Tala raised an eyebrow confused.

"Rei? Are you here Rei?" Tala called out. No sound came from the room or anywhere near. Back tracking Tala looked in the living room, crawl space, closets not able to find Rei. Deciding to check up stairs Tala walked up the stairs, two at a time. Walking past Spencer's room making sure Rei hadn't decided to return, Tala walked back, and opened the door to Bryan's room. Taking a look inside, he was met with a pair of lavender-silver eyes.

"Are you lost again?" Bryan asked dully, traces of sleep still evident. Tala gave him a semi-glare before closing the door.

Tala crossed his arms; trying to think of where else Rei could have gone. Glancing over at Ian's 'radioactive' covered door, Tala gave the door a skeptical look.

"Hell if he's in there. He might as well as never return, so much as make it a step into the room." Tala muttered to himself before turning around as he heard the door behind him open.

"What's got you up now?" Bryan asked stepping out of his room.

"I can't seem to find Rei?" Tala muttered as he tried to think to himself.

"You mean you lost him?" Bryan asked.

No. Just…...shut up." Tala grumbled before stalking downstairs. Bryan watched him go before turning back into his own room, not worried since he knew Tala was just over reacting.

* * *

A few hours had passed and still Rei had not been seen. Tala seemed to be slowly going insane wondering where the hell that feline could be.

"Relax Tala. Maybe he got smart and ran away from you." Ian interjected; only to have his joy short lived before a pillow was rocketed to his head, followed by a red blur as Tala launched himself on top of the smaller boy, slowly pummeling Ian into the couch. Across from the couch sat Bryan watching the two.

"Five more minutes and then I might save him." Bryan said, before turning his eyes to the window. They narrowed a bit as he saw dark clouds creeping towards the house.

"Tala, I don't want to interrupt you from you artwork, but if you want to go find Rei, I'd go now, before it gets bad outside." Bryan said boredly. Tala looked up and out of the window.

"Five bucks says I'll get caught in that?" Tala said defeated, before climbing off the couch and headed towards the door.

Outside Tala wrapped his arms around him as the wind began to pick up. Walking towards the city, Tala had no idea where to look for Rei. He knew that Rei could manage himself out here, but it still did nothing to help his concern and worry. No sooner, rain started to fall from the sky; Tala watched as people started to run for shelter and that's exactly what Rei was doing. Tala let out a sigh, and quickly made his way over to where Rei was standing under a canopy.

Coming up next to Rei, Tala quickly shook his head as rain drops few everywhere.

"Common courtesy, please Tala." Rei said, surprised to see Tala next to him.

"I got worried. You haven't been home all morning." Tala said. Rei wrapped his arms around him and stared down at his feet. Tala's eyes widened slightly.

"You mean you've been out all night?" Tala said shocked. Taking Rei's silence as a 'yes' Tala sighed. Wrapping an arm around Rei he pulled the neko-jin towards him.

"What were you doing out here?"

"Thinking about what's happened so far." Rei said quietly. Tala decided to move things along and he grabbed Rei by his shoulders and turned him to face him.

"What do the Bladebreakers think, that made you like this? I'm tired and worried. What could be so bad that they, THE BLADEBREAKERS, would kick their own, not to mention, kindest member out!" Tala asked. Rei looked Tala in the eyes, before casting them to the ground only to have one of Tala's hands lift his chin up.

"Don't look away." Rei eyes watered slightly. His mouth opened as no sound came out. Tala didn't let his gaze fall and Rei slumped in defeat.

"They think I work for Voltaire." Rei said, feeling Tala's arms drop from his shoulder.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunn…… So there's the first part in the reason. I apologize for taking so long to update. Hopefully, I'll get some of my other fics done now. **

**I don't know how long, but hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon.**

**Please Review.**

**Devlinn Reiko**


	9. The Reason: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**Yay! I'm finally updating. Now that I'm home. Sorry about the delay. I know I said I would have more updates and summer is almost over. I seriously, didn't mean to put this off for so long. I had trouble trying to get an idea together though.**

**Anyways thanks again for everyone's reviews. If you have seen the picture, don't worry about it, I'm in the process of working on a better one, so that Rei's hotness is modified. I know a lot of you would like to see it, so if I finish it before the next update I'm email it to whoever wants it, if not then I'll leave a link to a website for you.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: The Reason – Part 2**

_"They think I work for Voltaire." Rei said, feeling Tala's arms drop from his shoulder._

Tala stared backed at Rei, the words replaying over and over in his mind. Although those words were more than enough, he could only form one word to reply to Rei's answer.

"W-w-what?" He stuttered out. Tala watched as Rei's eyes met his and he saw a look which quickly broke his soul and heart; a look of betrayal. Looking down at the ground Rei sighed lightly.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. That's the same betrayed look Kai gave me when I told him." Rei said quietly. Shaking his head lightly Rei turned and walked out of the safety of the canopy and into the veil of rain.

Hearing Rei compare him to Kai, snapped Tala out of his mind freeze. Shaking his head, he darted quickly towards Rei and pulled both of them back under the cover of the canopy.

"I'm sorry Rei. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just surprised. Please don't run away. Tell me, please." Tala asked softly. Rei looked up at Tala with sad eyes. Fighting with his mind Rei looked past Tala and back at his eyes again. Sighing Rei relaxed in defeat.

"Before this happened, back on the Bladebreakers, I got a letter." Rei stopped and took a few deep breathes before continuing.

"It was addressed as any other mail. I thought it was a fanmail. I mean there was nothing wrong about it." Rei smiled slightly at the memory.

"Tyson was joking about it being another praise of love to me, and told me to read it out loud. We all laughed and I opened it. As soon and I read took the letter out I had a bad feeling come over me.

I read the first line and I must of gone white, because no sooner, Tyson and Max were hopping up and down asking if someone proposed to me, as a joke. I didn't answer them. I couldn't. I read the letter over again to make sure I wasn't imagining it."

Tala saw Rei move slightly and saw a worn and torn letter come out of Rei's shirt. Rei handed it over to Tala who accepted it gently. Opening the letter he automatically could tell it was Voltaire's. There was no signature or anything significant about it, just the presence the letter presented.

"Before you read it, don't jump to conclusions and wake away. At least listen to me before…before you act upon your judgment." Rei said as he watched Tala slowly open the letter to read it. His eyes caught the first line;

_ Dear Rei,_

_ A little over a year ago, I asked you for your help in obtaining something for me. As professionally as any professional could do, you completed this favour for me with no hesitation or problems._

_I am asking you again for your assistance as I did before. I believe you still remember how to contact me and that I expect to hear from you quite soon._

_As per usual requests, you are to keep this information and only you are to know._

Tala looked over it again, and again. His eyes wouldn't leave the paper that held these words on it. Shaking slightly, he moved his eyes to see Rei. Silence, except for the sound of rain pouring down, surrounded them.

"Will you listen to my reason before you decide to kick me out?" Rei asked quietly. Tala, unable to speak, could only nod his head slightly as he allowed Rei to explain himself.

"I know this letter is from Voltaire, and obviously you recognized it as soon as you saw. Well, so did Kai. He grabbed it out of my hands and read it to himself. He looked at me with the look that drew a stake in my soul for not telling him, or any of them sooner.

"He asked me what this meant, and I couldn't say anything. I must of made myself look even more guilty. He took it that way too, and when the others asked he told them basically 'this is from Voltaire'. Even they didn't react kindly too it. I expect they would, seeing as what happened at the Russian Tournament. I tried to explain but none of them would listen. They told me to leave and that's where you met me at the park."

Tala was silent as he looked at Tala for a reaction.

"Tell me about this note. What does it mean?" Tala asked quietly and emotionally. Rei was surprised. He thought Tala would accuse him and snap.

"It...it's not what it seems. He...Voltaire was mocking me. He knows I won't do anything for him anymore. I.."

"Wait! You mean you did help him before?" Tala asked quickly and grabbed Rei's shoulders so that the smaller one wouldn't run.

"I-I-I….Yes."

"Why?"

"I told you that I needed money on the streets to live." Rei said with a pleading look.

"So you went to him for help?"

"No. Remember you told me that you had heard of me in the Abbey? Well that's where this originated from. Voltaire heard of me and decided to see if I really existed. I guess he saw one of my battles. He approached me and didn't seem dangerous at all. He asked if I was alright. I thought at the time he was just taking pity on me. He saw my blade and asked if I would be able to repair it. I told him I would when I get enough money for a few parts.

He asked me if I was close to enough, and I told him I had to worry about food before I could begin to get spare parts. He told me that if I was willing to help him with something that he would gladly give me funding for food and the required spare parts I needed. I knew my mind was telling me to not go, but my instincts told me to. I was hungry and I needed to fix my beyblade so I could continue to win that money. I accepted his proposal."

Rei stopped for a moment to see if he had already lost Tala. Tala looked at him taking in all that he was saying. Nodding his head, Rei figured he should continue.

"He told me to follow him so that he could explain it to me without the idea of others listening. Once we were at the destination, Voltaire introduced him. He told me of his company and of a school he ran for beybladers like me. I was slightly intrigued. He then told me that he needed me to retrieve a possession of his that was stolen and was given to one of the dealers in the area I was in.

I asked him what it was and he told me it was an important proto type that he needed for one of the ideas his company was working on. He told me he wasn't sure where it went, but that he couldn't look into it or if he or his company was discovered trying to pick up on something like this that his school would lose funding for the beybladers there.

Voltaire then told me that he wanted me to look for it in the area. He figured it was being used by a blader or for trade at least. He told me that he would give me the spare parts I needed and that if I came across it I was to battle for it or take it. I agreed and asked what I was looking for, and he told me I was looking for something out of the ordinary and that with my skills I would find it.

I was battling again going through many bladers, which is probably where the rumours came from. It took me a while, but I finally found it. He told me to hold onto it for a while and not to lose it. A week later he found me again and we traded. He gave me the money and I gave him his part. I didn't think much of it because it was a favour returned. A month later I met Mr. Dickenson, and then a few months after that we came to Russia. I didn't realize the connection until I recognized Voltaire. And then there came the incident, I-."

"Black Dranzer." Tala said interrupting. Rei looked at him with wide amber eyes.

"What?"

"Black Dranzer. That's what it was."

"Yes. I swear I didn't know at the time what it was. I thought it was just a modified piece. I thought it had no power value to it because the battle I won it in, the guy threw it in causally as if it was nothing. Tala, please, I didn't know." Rei said eyes watering as a look of desperation came over his face. He latched onto Tala's upper arms and buried his face in Tala's chest sobbing.

Tala wrapped his arms around Rei holding his with a little tension.

"All that happened, it was because of me, but I didn't know. I tried to explain this to Kai and the others, but they wouldn't listen. I'm the real betrayer. I tried to explain. After I saw Black Dranzer at the tournaments I tried to hide my guilty feeling that I was the one that brought all of this here."

Rei sobbed even harder in Tala's chest. The two of them stood there as the rain began to die down. Soon only random drops fell. Tala moved to pry Rei off his chest. Grabbing his arm he spoke quietly.

"Come on. Let's go." He said emotionally and started to pull Rei with him gently back home. They both walked in silence thinking over what had just happened.

"Tala?"

"Hm?"

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to bring you into this. If you want to I can leave. I'll call Mr. Dickenson and I'll be out of here in no time." Rei explained. Tala stopped short at the end of the sentence.

"Wait! Mr. Dickenson."

"Yes? What about him?" Rei asked. Tala turned around quickly.

"He knew. Why did he know?"

"He's Mr. Dickenson. He knows everything. I told you I met him a month after the deal with Voltaire. It was the BBA who was really looking for Black Dranzer. Voltaire had hidden it amongst the poorer kind knowing they wouldn't know what it was for, only for trade basically. Just Mr. Dickenson was one step and one month behind Voltaire. He then found me and asked me if I came across something like that.

I didn't tell him what happened and he made the Bladebreaker deal with me. It was only till I was in the hospital, did I finally tell him. He saw my reasoning and told me he took me into the Bladebreakers not only for my skill, but for my protection so that Voltaire would leave me alone."

"But Mr. Dickenson said he would try to fix this problem."

"He most likely talked to Voltaire about contacting me. I told Voltaire myself that I wasn't going to do anything again. The letter was just to blackmail me and it seemed to have worked." Rei explained.

"Urgh. This is too much. Come one let's go home and eat. I'll deal with this problem later when I talk to the others." Tala said and started to walk pulling Rei.

"Wait Tala! You're not going to kill me?" Tala stopped and sighed.

"Rei I know how Voltaire manipulates people. He did the same thing to us and Kai should have acted better. He knows exactly what it's like. He hid his secret more than you. Gods, he's such a hypocrite. I'm not going to throw you out into the cold especially when I know how you feel." Tala explained. Rei looked up at Tala and smiled.

"Thank you Tala. You don't know how much it means to finally be accepted no matter what your mistakes are."

Tala smirked. "I think I should be telling you that."

* * *

**And there is chapter nine. I'm sorry about how long it took, but I had to sort the idea out. So that's the big betrayal. Got stuck in my mind and I couldn't get it out.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this. I'll update something else soon.**

**Please Review!**

**Devlinn Reiko**


	10. Contemplation

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters._**

**_Wow…it's been a very long time. I wonder if anyone is evening reading this anymore, along with my other stories._**

**_Once again I apologize, but I've finally finished school, and have a whole six months to write ahead of me. I'm hoping to get these stories done. This one is almost done, and my others will follow soon. Hard to write when its been a while since I've seen the show as it doesn't air anymore here._**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Contemplation**

"That's it?!" Exclaimed Ian who was sitting on the edge of the couch cushion listening intently to Rei's explanation.

Rei looked over at the small blader. The Demolition Boys were arranged around the room. Spencer stood by the doorway leaning against the frame, while Tala sat next to Rei on the armrest of the plush chair. Bryan and Ian sat on opposite ends of the couch.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Rei said looking at the carpet.

"Why are you apologizing? That's nothing. You're a saint compared to what we did." Ian said.

"Still…" Rei tried to explain, but Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Stop it. I'm not falling into a pity-fest. So you messed up, your whole team did." Bryan said before standing up. "Besides Voltaire would have approached you again by now if he was intending to use you again."

"Matter of a fact he would of contacted Kai by now too, but since Kai hasn't barged in murdering people yet, I bet nothing's happened." Tala said thoughtfully turning his cyan eyes onto Rei.

Rei tilted his head towards Tala, golden eyes filled with curiosity.

"How do you know that?" The neko-jin asked. Tala scoffed.

"Voltaire may be an evil mastermind, but he is way too predictable. I guess in some weird way it gives him an upper hand. Most people would think he plans everything to the barest detail. He doesn't. If something doesn't work, he quickly finds a substitute. With this blackmailing stuff, he didn't hear back from you immediately. His next move would have been to contact either Kai or me, and I haven't heard or seen anything and Kai is like his grandfather in that matter. Kai didn't seek you out yet. I bet he's either figured it out, or stupidity has rubbed off onto him." The red-haired captain explained. Rei listened to Tala taking in everything.

"Tala's right. None of us have heard anything." Spencer spoke up from where he stood. Rei looked around the room taking in the agreement from the others.

"If Kai's figured it out, why is he letting this go on? I mean shouldn't he have said something to the others?" Rei questioned. Tala rolled his eyes.

"The idiot probably is jealous." Tala answered.

"Jealous, why?"

"Ha. I can see it actually." Ian replied an image coming to his mind that caused him to chuckle to himself.

"Well first you get that letter. Not Kai. Then he throws a fit, and kicks you out. He expected you to come running back, but instead lies awake all night staring at the ceiling wondering if maybe you took it seriously. A day or so goes by, he sees you with us, which just makes it worse. His jealously plus his hate for us equals him being a stubborn ass." Bryan said. The room fell silent as all eyes turned to him. He glared and rolled his eyes before walking out of the room.

Spencer sighed before pushing his self off the door frame.

"Rei, Bryan's right. You're not in any danger, and Voltaire's not someone who's going to waste his time waiting. I'd be concerned with talking with the Bladebreakers then worrying about being a target." Spencer said putting in his two cents before turning and walking off.

"They're right. Nothing to worry about Rei." Ian said hopping off the couch before following Spencer demanding a rematch.

Tala and Rei remained sitting, both lost in thought at the discussion that had taken place. Before long, Rei let out a sigh and slumped back into the chair, watching his bangs fly up with the breath he released.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked turning slightly.

"I was expecting a different reaction." Rei said quietly. Tala smirked, turning a bit towards Rei, pushing a red strand of hair out of his eyes.

"We're not as bad as you think."

"I know that…but..."

"Don't worry too much. We're not going to blame you. I'm not blaming you, and you shouldn't blame yourself. I really don't like seeing you like this. It doesn't suit you, and it's not what we admire you for." Tala said to Rei, not looking away. Rei didn't look away as well, taken aback by the statement.

"Tala…I…" Rei sighed defeated. Looking up through his bangs, he smirked, letting a fang poke out over his lip. "Thanks."

Tala smirked as well letting a hand move towards Rei's face and run his fingers through the raven strands.

"My pleasure." He replied moving his fingers move to Rei's forehead tracing the lines of the cloth that held up the bangs. Rei closed his eyes sighing in contempt as he followed the feel of Tala's fingers trace relaxing lines along his face. They sat in silence for a while both enjoying the others presence. The tick of the clock on the wall echoed through the silence.

"Rei."

"Hmmm." The neko-jin sounded, enjoying the relaxing touches. A moment of silence followed the reply. Tala didn't stop the light strokes he placed on the neko-jin's face.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but…. you have to go back to your team." Golden eyes flew open at statement. Rei sat up quickly pushing away Tala's hand staring confused and slightly hurt at Tala.

"What?!" Rei asked quickly. Tala sighed leaning back.

"I'm not trying to kick you out. I wouldn't do that, but you have to go back. You know you can't stay here. They're your team. Despite what they've done even they deserve a second chance and an explanation." Tala said quietly, trying to not let his guilt change his mind.

"Go back? I can't. They want nothing to do with me." Rei said shaking his head.

"Rei...I…" Tala started trying to look for the right words. Rolling his eyes at how difficult this was he gave up. "Kenny came by earlier. He wanted to talk to you." The Russian said.

Rei stared back at Tala before sighing.

"Kenny probably just wanted to see if I had damaged his work."

"He didn't bring his laptop or any type of box. He wanted to speak with you, didn't curse or look at me with disdain." Tala answered. He looked down at Rei, trying to see some sort of reaction besides the blank stare that had taken over.

"What happened?" Tala only assumed Rei meant what happened when Kenny asked.

"I told him you weren't here. He said okay, and mumbled something I think about coming back later before walking off. Rei…you have to go back."

"What if I don't want to anymore?"

* * *

**Okay, not bad for a returning phase. I apologize that this was short, but I can't write in long sections for the moment. Mind doesn't want to function that way. If I get productive there should be another chapter soon.**

**_On a lighter note I need to get back into writing so I'll do a little activity. If people review/message/email me a pairing and a brief summary I'll write them a one-shot. If you want details, put them in. (I'm insane for doing this but I need something to do)._**

**Thanks for sticking by.**

**Please Review!**

**DevlinnReiko**


End file.
